


The Code

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Codes & Ciphers, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Blaine and Kurt need to come up with some kind of code to text each other ?<br/>What about sexting each other ?</p><p>Another beautiful idea from Angie, and I ran with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Code

With Santana’s tendency to swoop in obnoxiously whenever she’s bored, Kurt and Blaine quickly learn that they shouldn’t sext, or even text about cute and borderline sexy stuff.

Instead, they come up with a code.

 

It’s quite elaborate, if they may say so themselves, with colors and numbers used in combinations that have a meaning only to them.

Red 21 means that they want to have a super duper romantic evening, complete with candlelight home-made dinner and cuddles in front of either Moulin Rouge or When Harry meets Sally.

Blaine loves getting a Red 21 because it means that they’ll be able to cut themselves from the rest of the world.

And Kurt loves sending a Red 21 because he loves the real communication that takes place on Red 21 nights.

77 Vanilla is their code for when one of them wants to have slow, infuriatingly slow sex that will leave them in a state of whined supplications to just let them come already.

Those are often sent by Blaine, but not exclusively - far from it.

96 Blue signals that the one coming home to the other is going to get a blowjob against the door whether they’re ready for it or not.

That one is so frequent that they know they’re going to need to change it soon, if they don’t Santana to crack the code.

Black 59 is the sign that the recipient should brace himself and be on the bed with his ass up in the air and already opened for the one who send the message to just “dive in”, because he needs to just fuck it - whatever it is - out of his system.

It’s usually answered with a + Red 21, and they’re both entirely fine with it.

A relentless fuck followed by cuddles and romantic diner ? Perfect combination.

Purple caramel 13 means that the sender needs the other to take control. Of the course of the evening, of the position, of the sender’s orgasm, of the other’s well being in general.

Since it’s usually Blaine’s text, Kurt can’t look at the tube of Caramel cone explosion in his freezer without being turned on, but it doesn’t matter - he can live without Caramel cone explosion.

If they add NT at the end of the text, it means that they want to be the one to do the touching and that the recipient cannot do anything about how turned on they may be.

Naturally, the addition of a “NT” at the end of a message from Kurt sends Blaine in a state of unbearable arousal and he comes not a minute after Kurt starts touching him.

62 Neon green is Kurt’s code to tell Blaine that he should wear a thong ; 75 Grey is Blaine’s code to tell Kurt that he should wear his seamless boxerbriefs ; 89 Magenta is their common code to wear the Cheerios’ regulation underwear.

292 Pink ?

No underwear.

But they develop a code for non sexual situation too.

5 Gold is Blaine’s way to remind Kurt that he loves him and that he can’t believe they’re engaged.

85 Aqua is Kurt’s code to remind Blaine that even when he’s stuck in his own mind and in his own overbusy head, he never stops thinking about him.

514 Chartreuse is their code to remind them to buy some salad.


End file.
